peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 January 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-01-07 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hey, my first car, I drove it about 100 yards, 1958 Chevrolet, drove it 100 yards into the side of a truck. This is Twenty Miles: welcome to Peel Acres." *Track listing completed with reference to Lorcan's home page, with many thanks. Sessions *Delgados, #4 (rpt). Recorded 1998-05-25. Available on The Complete BBC Peel Sessions (Chemikal Underground). Tracklisting *Twenty Miles: 'East St. Louis (split EP with Doo Rag' (Au Go Go) *Cocoa Tea & Louie Culture: 'Zeeks (7")' (Roaring Lion) *Delgados: 'Weaker Argument Defends The Stronger' (Peel Session) *Kersland Sound System: 'The Mission (LP-The Many Splendid Thing)' (Comical Underwear) *Solex: 'Santa Monica (Kissing A Man With A Beard) (Compilation CD-Zo, Dit Is Kerstmis)' (VPRO Eigenwijs) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Carry On Screaming (CD-The Peel Sessions)' (Vinyl Japan) *Orbital: 'Bagpipe Style (promo 12"-Bag Style)' (FFRR) *Harry Reser: 'Heebe Jebees (CD-Banjo Crackerjax 1922-1930)' (Yazoo) *Marine Research: 'Queen B (7")' (Where It's At Is Where You Are) *Delgados: 'Blackpool' (Peel Session) *Tarika: 'Bonne Année (CD-D)' (Sakay) :JP: "One of the things I wanted to do actually in these programmes, these Kat's Karavans that come to you from Peel Acres, was to get our Flossie to come in an play some of my 78s, because I've got a room, not a room full but I've got several racks full of 78s in an adjourning room, a great number of which have never been played or not been played for many, many years anyway, which I've bought in car-boot sales and junk shops and so forth, which I would quite like to hear and you might find quite interesting as well. But she refuses to do this, alas." *Underworld: 'King Of Snake (Dave Angel Rework) (promo 12")' (Junior Boy's Own) *Boo Radleys: 'Heaven's At The Bottom Of This Glass (CD-Kingsize)' (Creation) *Elephant Man: 'Dis Wicked Man (7")' (Black Shadow) *Push Button Objects: 'Yambooze (3x Compilation LP-Deeper Concentration)' (OM) *Delgados: 'Repeat Failure' (Peel Session) :JP: "Old-time listeners may recall when this programme used to have a signature tune, which was a thing called Pickin' The Blues by Grinderswitch. And I always wondered why they were called Grinderswitch. They once came over, you know - they may have come over several times - but they were going to play was it Reading or something like that, and because I had used their tune as a signature tune for so many years, they had a little gift for me. Then they came over and obviously heard the programme and, you know, it had all been sorted out for us to meet and things and for them to hand me this gift - and they must have heard the programme and thought, "Come on, we're not giving him anything at all, except a good hiding." So I never did meet them and never got my present, whatever it was going to be." *Drovers: 'Minnie Pearl (LP-Melissa's Waltz)' (Hymn) *Die: 'Clear Skyz (12")' (Full Cycle) *''11.30 p.m. news'' *Rolex: 'Red Hot (split 7" with Richie Law)' (Revue) *Charlie Thomas: 'Don't Let Me Know (Compilation CD-Bill Haney's Atlanta Soul Brotherhood)' (Kent) *Gore Beyond Necropsy: 'Gore Gore Warscars (CD-Noise-A-Go Go!!!)' (Relapse) *Misunderstood: 'My Mind (LP-Before The Dream Faded)' (Cherry Red) *Delgados: 'Don't Stop' (Peel Session) *DJ Ron: 'Clonk (12")' (London Some'ting) *Vermooste Vløten: 'Force Band Two (Compilation CD-Stolz & Vorurteil)' (Flittchen) *Lonnie Donegan & Van Morrison: 'Muleskinner Blues (CD-Muleskinner Blues)' (Capo) :(JP: 'I never imagined I'd hear such a thing.') File ;Name *jp070199.MP3 ;Length *01:49:51 ;Other *Many thanks to max-acid. ;Available *Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes